


Welcome to New York

by Whiteheart97



Series: Malec Week 2016 [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Day 3: AU Settings Day, High School AU, I love High School AUs so much, M/M, Malec Week 2016, Side Clizzy and Jimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteheart97/pseuds/Whiteheart97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Day 3 (August 15th): AU Settings Day - Place Magnus and Alec in any alternate universe you desire"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to New York

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 3 OF MALEC WEEL, YAY!! (though this week seems to go by way faster than normal weeks, don't you agree?)
> 
> Like I said in the tags, I love High School AUs, so there was no one able to stop me from sharing this one on this day. I think I wrote this around... February maybe? Idk, but I had to share it for AU Settings Day of Malec Week.  
> (As you may have already figured yourselves, the title is from the namesake song by Taylow Swift).
> 
> ENJOY!!!! ♥♥  
> -C

_ Welcome to New York _

 

" _Welcome to New York, Mr. Bane_ "

 

The first time Magnus had heard that sentence he almost strangled the person.

It has already been a week and half since he and his stepfather had arrived in New York, and Magnus hated it. Not that the city wasn't beautiful —that it was, of course—, but he wasn't happy about leaving his friends behind.

 

" _You'll make new friends_ " his stepfather reminded him over and over again; but Magnus didn't want new friends, he wanted his old friends, those he had grown up with.

 

Today was the first day of school. Crap. He was going to be practically alone in a huge building and he'd probably get lost trying to find Administration to get his schedule.

 

"Excuse me" said a masculine voice at his back the exact moment he stepped into the hallway of the school. "Are you Magnus Bane?" the same person asked.

 

Magnus turned around to face the boy and tell him —gently, of course— to go screw himself and leave him alone. But he was met with a tall boy —almost as tall as Magnus himself— with dark hair and beautiful, mesmerizing, deep blue eyes, and suddenly his ability to speak was gone. He nodded, answering the question the boy had made.

 

"Good" the boy said smiling. _Who was this Adonis?_ , Magnus thought. "I'm Alec Lightwood. I've been designated to show you around and make sure you don't get lost"

Magnus smiled. "Perfect" the boy smiled again.

"Administration is that way" Alec gestured towards a corridor down the hall. "I suppose you were looking for it?"

"Yes, I was" Magnus answered. "Thank you"

 

The boy —Alec— smiled again. How was Magnus supposed to survive being around this beautiful gift of God? Suddenly, the idea of living in New York wasn't that bad.

 

Both boys walked down the hallway and into the corridor Alec had pointed out a few seconds earlier. Once Magnus had his schedule, Alec showed him to his classroom. Luckily —for Magnus at least— they had most classes together —though maybe that's the reason why Alec had been designated to show him around—.

 

"Hey, Alec!" someone shouted behind their backs. Magnus turned around to see a beautiful girl with dark eyes and even darker hair. She was shorter than Alec and Magnus himself, but not too short. The girl threw her arms around Alec's neck in a loving way.

 

_Of course he has a girlfriend_ , Magnus thought; it was too much to ask that gorgeous Alec was single.

 

The girl seemed to hadn’t noticed that Alec wasn't alone, but she did just then. "Oh, you must be the new guy" she beamed at Magnus. "Hi, I'm Isabelle, Alec's sister" _Wait, sister?_  It seemed like today was Magnus' lucky day.

"Magnus Bane" he stretched out his hand and she squeezed it forcefully. Wow, the girl was stronger than she looked like.

"I have to go now" the girl said, her face falling. "But I hope to see you both at lunch today. Clary, Simon and Jace will be there too. Don't be late!" she warned before leaving them alone again.

"She seemed nice" Magnus commented.

"Izzy is like that" Alec replied with a smile.

"Who are those people she mentioned?"

"Clary is her girlfriend. Jace is our adoptive brother, and Simon is Clary's best friend. Jace and he are... Not exactly dating, it's nothing official, but they spend a lot of time together"

"Well, now I'm dying to meet them"

"Oh, believe me, after she" Alec gestured towards the direction in which you could still see his sister's retreating form, "talks to them about you, they'll be dying to meet you as well" Alec smiled fondly at the thought. "Now we better get going if we don't want to be late"

 

 

***

 

 

The day with Alec by his side had been quite amusing so far. It wasn't like Alec talked a lot during classes —to be honest, he didn't open his mouth once—, but only being near him was enough for Magnus. Lunch time arrived sooner than expected, and soon they were sitting in a booth in the cafeteria.

 

"Did you bring lunch from home? The food here is awful" Alec asked, taking his lunch pail out of his backpack.

"Nope. I hoped the food would be edible at least"

"It isn't" Alec said sadly. "Well, luckily for you, my mom always gives me way too much food. Here, we can share"

"Why, thank you, Alexander!"

Alec choked on his own food. "How do you know that's my full name?"

Magnus laughed. "You don't have to be a genius to guess it"

"Yeah, I guess you're right" both of them focused on the food for a few minutes, but then they were interrupted them.

"Wow, Alec. I didn't even know you had a boyfriend and suddenly you're sharing food!" a blond boy asked behind Alec, clapping his back. Alec almost spat out the food. Magnus laughed.

"He's not my boyfriend" Alec turned around to look at the guy. "He's the new student, you asshole"

"Yeah, Alec is just showing him around" said the girl with the dark hair, Isabelle.

"Ah, so you're the famous Magnus Bane?" the blond dude asked.

"I didn't know I was famous" Magnus said, smiling and frowning at the same time.

"Iz has been talking about you all day long" a redhead girl appeared out of nowhere and slipped into a chair next to Magnus. "I'm Clary Fray, Izzy's girlfriend"

"Nice to meet you, Clary" Magnus said smiling.

"I'm Jace, Alec and Izzy's adoptive brother" the blond guy introduced himself. "And he is Simon" he gestured to the other guy, who was awkwardly staring at them. He waved a hand at him in greeting before sliding into a chair in front of Clary. Jace sat between him and Alec, and Isabelle quickly sat next to Magnus, a hand on her girlfriend's lap.

"So Magnus, how long have you been living in New York?" Isabelle asked then.

"A week and a half. I'm still pretty new here" Magnus replied, taking a new bite of Alec’s lunch.

“Have you seen the city yet? Like actually seeing it, not just from a cab or on the way to school” Isabelle asked, intrigued. _What was she up to?_ , Magnus thought.

“No, I haven’t” Magnus replied truthfully. “I have been busy these last few days. Why?”

Isabelle shrugged. “I was just thinking… Maybe we could show you around”

Jace snorted. “Sure, Izzy, as if he hadn’t anything better to do than to spend time with you”

“Actually, I would love that” Magnus said, smiling widely at Isabelle. “Thanks for the offer, sweetie”

Isabelle smiled at him, pleased, before turning around to face Jace and stuck her tongue out at him. “So… Let’s say Saturday morning? We could have lunch somewhere together and get to know each other better”

“Are you seriously gonna drag us all along?” Alec asked, eyebrow raised at her.

“Of course you’re coming!” Isabelle said, like it was obvious. “Jace can skip if he wants; he’d be a pain in the ass all the time anyway”

“Hey!” Jace complained, but then turned to look at Simon. “You wanna go?”

Simon just shrugged and looked at Clary and Isabelle, who slightly nodded. Simon sighed and looked at Jace again. “I guess I’ll go”

“It’s gonna be fun, guys” Clary said then, supporting her girlfriend.

Jace sighed. “Okay then, we’ll go”

“I never agreed to anything” Alec retorted.

“You don’t have a choice, you dumbass. You’re going to come whether you want it or not, and you know it” Isabelle said. Alec looked at her, eyebrow raised, but she didn’t even flinch. Instead, she gave him the same look in return. Alec was the one to look away first, much to Isabelle's delight.

“Okay, fine” he mumbled finally, resigned.

“Then it’s settled” Isabelle said, beaming. Magnus smiled back at her and nodded. He decided then that he liked Isabelle Lightwood a lot and they will be very good friends.

 

 

***

 

 

When Saturday finally arrived, Magnus found himself waiting impatiently for Alec and his singular family to pick him up. He was pacing nervously around the room, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, when the buzzer finally —FINALLY— sounded. He opened the door to find Alec standing there on his own.

 

"Hey" he said quietly.

"Hey" Magnus said in return. "Where are your siblings?"

"Isabelle said they'll wait for us in Central Park" Alec shrugged.

"So that's our first stop? Central Park?"

"Seems like it" Alec said, standing awkwardly in the doorway. "Shall we?"

"Sure" Magnus made sure he had his keys before leaving and closing the door behind him. He didn't know why, but he had the feeling he'd have to thank Isabelle for sending Alec alone.

When they arrived in Central Park, Isabelle quickly ran to them. "Hey, Magnus!" she said, a big smile adorning her face. "You're finally here"

"We're finally here" he replied smiling as well. And then she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight.

"You're welcome" she murmured in a really low voice. Magnus could swear she also winked. So it all had been her doing... Isabelle was full of surprises.

 

They had a nice morning, walking around Central Park until lunchtime. Isabelle and Clary were always together holding hands and, though he made weird faces and pretended he was going to throw up, Jace was pretty much all over Simon the whole time. Magnus couldn't resist the urge to laugh every time he saw him.

 

When lunchtime arrived, Isabelle took them to a take-out place so they could eat while they walked to their next destination. They should come here often, because when Isabelle asked what they wanted to eat, everyone said ‘ _the usual_ ’.

 

"Magnus, come with me to order" Isabelle said, sliding his arm through Magnus'. "You've never been here before so you may want to take a look before deciding"

"Good idea" Magnus nodded in agreement, and then the both of them entered the place and waited for their turn. It wasn't a really long queue.

"So" Isabelle started, "I think you fancy my brother"

Magnus hold back a laugh. "Why do you want to know that, Isabelle?"

"It's not a question, not really, I was just pointing out a fact" she shrugged. "So you like him, right?"

Magnus said and rolled his eyes. "What would you do if I said yes?"

"Probably squeal" she replied truthfully. "And then I'll help you out, of course"

Magnus sighed. "Okay, yeah, I like him"

As promised, Isabelle squealed, and Magnus couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, this is fantastic” she screamed excitedly. When Magnus looked at her like she had lost her mind, she rolled her eyes and sighed. “I've been trying to find him a boyfriend since he came out a few months ago, but he won't let me" she pouted.

"And what makes you think this time will be different?"

Isabelle shrugged. "He never liked the guys I introduced him to. But I think he likes you, so that's good"

“How do you know that he likes me? Has he told you?”

She shook her head. “He doesn’t need to. I know my brother quite well”

“If you say so…”

Isabelle smiled widely. “Trust me, I know what I’m doing”

 

Magnus shrugged, unsure of what else to say. He trusted Isabelle —or at least he wanted to—, and she seemed pretty sure of herself, so why wouldn’t Magnus trust her?

 

After lunch, Isabelle and the rest of the gang took him to very interesting and beautiful places the Statue of Liberty and the Met, though when they arrived there it was already getting late and there was one more place Isabelle wanted to take them to.

 

“Okay, Magnus, so we can only go to one more place. Since we all have already been to both places I have in mind, you get to choose: the Empire State Building or the Rockefeller Center?”

Magnus shrugged. “It doesn’t really matter, wherever you want is fine”

“Ah-ah, you have to choose!” Isabelle insisted.

Magnus rolled his eyes at her and turned to look at Alec. “Where would you go if you could choose?” he asked.

Alec looked at him startled. “I don’t know, but you’d probably like the view from the Top of the Rock better” he shrugged.

“Then it’s settled” Magnus said. “Let’s go to the Rockefeller Center” Magnus said, beaming at Isabelle, who smiled widely at him.

“Okay, Jace? Lead the way” she ordered.

“Why me?” he asked confused.

“Because I say so” Isabelle retorted, snuggling against Clary’s chest; her girlfriend laughed lightly at that, but wrapped her arms around Isabelle lovingly.

 

Jace snorted, but complied anyway. After all, there was no use in refusing to do whatever Isabelle asked you to do: she’ll find another way to make you do it, whether you liked it or not. They weren’t very far from the Rockefeller Center, so they arrived really quickly. The trip in the elevator to the top floor was silent —at least from Alec’s and Magnus’ part, because the other four didn’t stop talking, not even for a second.

 

Magnus, as Alec has predicted, loved the view from up there. New York was just amazing, and it looked even better if you saw it from above. Clary and Isabelle took some selfies —kissing, hugging, Izzy kissing Clary's cheek...—. Then they took pictures of the view, of Jace, Jace and Alec, Alec —hiding his face because he doesn't want to appear on photos—, Simon and Jace…

 

“Hey, why don’t you two take a picture together?” Isabelle suggested, gesturing between Magnus and Alec as she spoke.

“I think you took enough pictures today, Iz” Alec complained.

“C’mon, Alec, it’s just a picture” Clary insisted, pushing Magnus towards him.

 

Alec sighed, resigned. Then he reluctantly put his right arm around Magnus’ shoulders in a casual way. Magnus looked at him with an eyebrow raised, but Alec only smiled. Magnus smiled back and put his arm around Alec’s waist. Alec didn’t miss the small smile that her sister was wearing in that moment.

 

“You two would make a cute couple” Isabelle said after snapping the picture.

“Isabelle…” Alec hissed, blushing furiously.

“What? It’s the truth, you look good together” Isabelle shrugged and walked away, throwing an arm around her girlfriend.

 

Alec coughed, still blushing, and quickly walked away from Magnus, right in the opposite direction his sister had taken. Magnus looked at Isabelle for a moment, who nodded in Alec’s direction, silently encouraging him to go and talk to her brother. ‘ _Okay_ ’, Magnus thought; he took a deep breath and started towards Alec.

 

“Hey” he said in barely a whisper. “You okay?”

Alec looked at him, hesitating for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, it’s just… What my sister said… I’m sorry”

“You don’t need to apologize for anything, Alexander” Magnus hesitated before resting his hand on Alec’s shoulder. The other boy looked at him out of the corner of his eye before turning completely to look at him straight in the eye.

“Yes, I do. Isabelle shouldn’t go around saying things like that, it’s just not right”

“It’s okay, Alexander, I don’t mind” Magnus assured him.

“You don’t?” Alec seemed confused.

Magnus laughed loudly, so loudly that Isabelle and Clary turned to look at them. “Not in the slightest. To be honest, I kinda like how we look together too” he said, lowering his voice when he said the last sentence.

“Wh- Wh-a- What did you say?” Alec stuttered in response, and Magnus couldn’t hold back a soft laugh.

“You’re so cute, Alexander” Magnus smiled widely at him without taking his eyes off Alec’s. “In case you suddenly became deaf, I’ll tell you again what I said before: I like how we look together, Alec. I like you”

Alec shifted awkwardly and closed his eyes firmly. After a minute, he took a deep breath and opened them again, staring into Magnus’ golden-green ones. “I-I… I like you too, Magnus” the other boy smiled softly at him. “I-I mean, I barely know you, but you-you’re funny, and smart, a-and you can handle my sister, who is quite annoying in my opinion…”

“Alec, you’re rambling” Magnus said then, trying not to laugh at his friend’s awkwardness.

“Sorry” Alec said, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. Magnus stared at him for a moment, waiting for the boy to say something, do something… But Alec was too nervous to even look Magnus in the eye.

“Alec?” Magnus asked in a really low voice.

“Hmmm?” Alec then looked at Magnus in the eye, like really looked at him. Magnus stared back at him, slowly leaning closer and closer to him.

“I just wanted to warn you” he started, “I’m gonna kiss you, and if you don’t want to…” but he never got to finish his sentence.

 

Alec grabbed him by the waist and pulled him even closer to himself, their bodies touching in every way possible, and their lips pressed together in a frantic kiss. Magnus’ lips parted, allowing Alec’s tongue to explore his mouth. Alec kissed him gently, softly, as if afraid he might hurt Magnus. Then Magnus pulled apart, gasping for air; he was in desperate need for oxygen.

 

“Wow” he murmured. “Suddenly the idea of living in New York is the best my stepdad ever had”

Alec smiled a small smile. “Welcome to New York, Magnus” the boy whispered, his breath mingling with Magnus’ own. Magnus reached out a hand a cupped Alec’s neck, bringing him impossibly closer before pressing his lips against the other’s in a slower and much more passionate kiss. ‘ _Welcome to New York, indeed_ ’ was Magnus’ last thought before getting completely lost in Alec.


End file.
